Why Waluigi and Rosalina Deserve Each Other
by Childhood Enigma
Summary: This shipping has been very popular with lots of support. I'm one of those supporters. Now, I'll accept anyone and everyone's comment or opinion of this shipping, good or bad. This is me with my opinion on why these two belong together.


This little thing I'm doing is to show why these two belong. Now I'm not gonna discriminate against anyone's opinion of this fandom/perhaps SOON to be couple. This is only me with my honest and humble opinion on why this is meant to be.

 **Waluigi Bio.**

What do we know about Waluigi? Sadly very little.

Waluigi was created during the development of the GAME Mario Tennis, as the bitter rival to Luigi. He was created by Fumihide Aoki and is voiced by Charles Martinet. His name is a portmanteau of Luigi's name and the Japanese adjective warui (悪い) meaning "bad"; hence, a "bad Luigi".

Early statements describe Waluigi as "Wario's brains"[citation needed]. He is said to be a mischievous, cunning man who dislikes the happiness of other characters. Martinet stated that the cornerstone of Waluigi's personality is one of self-pity, a character who feels that everything goes right for everyone but himself. As displayed in Mario Power Tennis and Mario Hoops 3-on-3, Waluigi features the ability to summon a body of water and swim towards each game's respective ball, which IGN editor Rob Burman describes as baffling.

He is the same age as Luigi, and wears black overalls, a dark purple long-sleeved shirt, a dark purple hat with a yellow "Γ" symbol, and white gloves with a yellow "Γ" symbol as well. When asked whether Waluigi was a brother to Wario, Martinet stated that while he did not know, he felt that they were just "two nice, evil guys who found each other."

/

\- Physical description and traits.

Waluigi's outfit includes a purple undershirt under usually dark purple overalls, orange shoes, and a purple cap that covers his SHORT, brown hair. He has a large, pink nose, a thin mustache which is straight (horizontal) and pointed up at the edge, and gray eyes, his eyes being surrounded by light blue rings. He also has long limbs and a skinny torso. The yellow symbol on his hat and gloves is a vertical mirror image of Luigi's "L" which forms a "Γ", just as Wario wears a "W" in contrast to Mario's "M". The "Γ" is actually the Greek letter Gamma, which is pronounced similarly to "G".

Just like his partner, Waluigi is the extreme form of his rival. While Luigi is tall and skinny, Waluigi is taller and skinnier, just as Wario is short and OBESE in contrast to Mario. It has been stated that Wario routinely puts Waluigi on a rack to make him even taller. Luigi's facial elements are also exaggerated in Waluigi. Waluigi has a very sharp jaw and a pointy chin. Waluigi's sharp, handlebar mustache is an exaggeration of Luigi's soft and fluffy mustache. Many biographies describing him in Mario sports games mention (and poke fun at) his odd facial elements, including his sharp jaw, pointy nose, and flat feet.

Waluigi's clothing also is similar how Mario and Luigi's color scheme is somewhat the same. Mario and Luigi have the similar colored pants, with their signature colors being opposites (red and green). With Wario and Waluigi, the signature colors are still opposites (yellow and purple), and their pants are not exactly MATCHING, but they are a different shade (most of the time) like Mario and Luigi's, as Luigi's pants are just slightly darker. On a side note, Waluigi has appeared wearing black pants at times.

Waluigi's outfit is sometimes referenced by the Mario Bros.. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, by wearing both the "L" Emblem (Luigi) and the "W" Emblem (Wario) together, Mario will wear a purple undershirt and black overalls. The same can be done in Super Smash Bros. Brawl by switching Luigi's costume color.

/

\- Personality.

Waluigi is personified as a comic relief character and a boastful, ill-tempered foil to Luigi. He has bad chemistry with most other characters besides Wario, and is an openly rude and mean-spirited troublemaker. He has a perpetual scowl and is quick to anger, with earlier bios stating that he dislikes others being happy. In his one outing as a central antagonist in Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, Waluigi claims that his reason for obtaining the Music Keys is to control and spread chaos across the world. In spinoffs, he often displays very poor sportsmanship, being quick to taunt his opponents and cheer for himself, while at the same time showing open resentment for any progress made by his opponents. His victory celebrations often highlight his self-aggrandizing nature and vanity, and occasionally contain vulgar elements as well.

However, despite his overconfidence, Waluigi is also characterized by the great amount of self-pity he displays at other times. Waluigi is not well-liked in the Mushroom Kingdom, and in his debut appearance in Mario Tennis, his motivations were actually to become as popular and as beloved as the Mario Brothers. According to his voice actor Charles Martinet, Waluigi feels that good things are always happening to others and not to him, causing him great frustration. Martinet considers his self-pity to be "the cornerstone of Waluigi's character", such as how he constantly points out his own disadvantages and is quick to attribute his losses to his opponents cheating, although he himself hypocritically considers himself adept at flaunting the rules. While Waluigi has many unsavoury characteristics and appears aggressive at times, Martinet has nevertheless stated that he prefers to play up Waluigi's more conceited and self-pitying traits, as he feels that direct hostility is unfitting for Mario villains.

As a comic relief character, he is often given comical and nonsensical animations, and in Wario's Warehouse, Wario often portrays Waluigi as extremely stupid, often making idiotic and foolish decisions. This, however, conflicts with the Japanese Mario Tennis 64 website, which claims that Waluigi is smarter than Wario, preferring to use his brains rather than brawn[5]. According to the trophy description in Super Smash Bros Melee, he also puts a lot of effort into his antagonistic schemes, although in the end, he never manages to succeed against his rivals.

/

\- Etymology.

Since Waluigi has the same first two letters of Wario, Waluigi's name may be considered a clunky offshot of Wario's name. Waluigi actually has a complex Japanese etymology with many meanings that refer to Waluigi's personality. In Japanese, the "r" and "l" make the same sound, so Luigi can be pronounced in Japanese as "Ruīji", and Waluigi can be pronounced as as "Waruīji". "Waruīji" is a portmanteau of "warui", the Japanese word for "bad" or "evil", and "Ruīji", making his name literally Eviluigi or Badluigi. However, "warui" can also mean "poor", "hateful", "abominable" and "inferior", representing Waluigi's reputation in the Mushroom Kingdom and his place compared to Mario and , warui, also means to make a condescending apology, instead of a polite apology, referring to Waluigi's arrogance. "Waruiji" (with short "i") is also an anagram of the Japanese word "ijiwaru" which translates to "someone who is bad" or "mean-spirited"."Ijiwaru" also translates into "sadistic", "malicious", "unkind" and other harsh things.

/

\- Powers and abilities.

Waluigi is talented at a variety of sports, including baseball and soccer. Because of this sports talent, Waluigi has many abilities displayed throughout his appearances. However, he is usually a technical character in most of the Mario spin-offs. These range from simple actions, such as jumps, punches, and kicks, to unusual actions, such as spinning to make a small tornado, creating thorny vines, and swimming in midair.

In most of his appearances, Waluigi is constantly a Technique character, possessing nether too much strength or speed, and relying on a special trait that would give him the edge. In Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, Waluigi is an Medium weight, Balanced character, but Large in Mario Kart Wii, he is a Heavyweight. In the Mario Strikers series, he is an offensive character in the first game, and an defensive character in the second game. Due to his long limbs, he is classified as a Defensive character in Mario Power Tennis.

Waluigi's standard abilities include jumping, punching, and kicking. His legs are shown to be particularly powerful, as he easily defeats Bowser with a kick in Mario Party 3, and he is able to stomp characters into the ground in Super Smash Bros. Brawl with ease, a skill even Mario has not yet displayed. He shows his leg strength in Super Mario Strikers, with his Drop Rocket technique.

In addition, Waluigi is demonstrated to be an great jumper. His stats are seen to come close to Luigi's jumping skills, if not surpassing it. In Mario Strikers Charged, Waluigi demonstrates excellent speed, being the fastest character alongside Daisy. His speed is doubled when he uses the Wall-Luigi! skill, enabling him to cross the field in a very short time. However, some games portray Waluigi as slow and weak, for balance purposes. Waluigi also has several odd abilities. In Mario Power Tennis, Waluigi can distort his body into the shape of his logo and create a tornado, which can drive his opponent every which-way. In Mario Hoops 3-on-3, he also creates tornados simply by dribbling the ball around himself. In Mario Strikers Charged, Waluigi shows the ability to summon and control thorny, purple vines, which he uses for his Wall-Luigi! Super Ability. He also uses them as a whip in his Mega Strike. In the same game, in his Deke, he also demonstrates to be capable of teleporting in purple puffs of smoke. In Mario And Sonic At The London 2012 Olympic Game, Waluigi displays the ability to use his "Γ" symbol as an energy projectile.

Alongside the power to mask the Whiskered Eggplant as a baseball, Waluigi, in Mario Super Sluggers displays powers with magical and tricky natures. His special pitch in Mario Super Sluggers is the Liar Ball. His Star Swing, the Liar Swing, consists of him hitting the ball and making it zig-zag during it's path. In Super Mario Strikers, Waluigi's Super Strike, the Drop Rocket, consists of him surrounding himself with purple smoke and kicking the ball, covering it with a smoke trail

In the way of weaponry, Waluigi prefers the Bob-omb. In Mario Party 3, Waluigi uses a Piranha Plant in battle, and his board, Waluigi's Island, is seen filled with Piranha Plants. In Mario Party 7, Waluigi uses Professor E. Gadd's Coin Vacuum Orb to steal a random amount of Coins from his opponents. Waluigi's special pitch in Mario Superstar Baseball is the Liar Ball, which allows him to throw two balls, one of them being a Whiskered Eggplant.

/

\- Relationships.

Waluigi has been portrayed as Luigi's main rival since his first appearance in Mario Tennis, where the two challenge, mock and glare at each other. The Mario Tennis Japanese website reveals that Waluigi resents that Luigi is more liked than he is, going so far as to hate him for it and wishing to defeat him and Mario in order to take their place and become liked and respected himself. This is also seen in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games where Waluigi stalks his rival and states that he will be the "greatest superstar in the world" after he defeats Luigi. The two also share bad chemistry in Mario Superstar Baseball. Another aspect of Waluigi's rivalry with Luigi is that both share apparently a romantic interest in Princess Daisy. Waluigi's crush and the resulting soft spot he has for the princess was stated in the official Mario Party 4 Prima guide, and when partnered up in the series, their team names include "Awkward Date", "Double Facers", and "Skinny Stars", although there is little evidence otherwise that confirms this relationship. Daisy, meanwhile, does not return Waluigi's affections, however, and the two share bad chemistry in Mario Superstar Baseball. While Waluigi and Wario sometimes bicker, their relationship overall seems to be a positive one, with them sharing good chemistry in the baseball games and often teaming up in sports events and spinoff titles. The two share many aspects of their personalities and even looks, although the exact relationship between Wario and Waluigi is somewhat ambiguous. Certain Nintendo of Europe sources such as Wario's Warehouse or the Mario Kart DS website suggest that they are siblings, but the DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games contradicts this idea by stating that they are instead cousins. Waluigi's trophies in both Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl indicate that their relationship is intended to be unclear; Wario merely calls Waluigi his "traitor friend" when the two were briefly in opposition in Mario Super Sluggers, and Charles Martinet, who voices both characters, has stated his belief that they are simply "two evil guys who found each other".

Aside from Wario, Waluigi is not shown to have any friends in the games. Like Wario, Waluigi is on almost as bad terms with Bowser as with Luigi, Mario, Daisy and their other friends. While Bowser, Wario and Waluigi teamed up to try and defeat Mario in the opening cutscene of Mario Power Tennis, they are in conflict more often, such as Bowser blocking the others from destroying his arch-enemy Mario in Mario Super Sluggers, or Bowser and Waluigi fighting over the Mischief Star Stamp in Mario Party 3. As seen in Fortune Street, Bowser thinks very lowly of Waluigi, being quick to point out Waluigi's bad reputation and appearance.

/

Waluigi is as unique as they come. Unfortunately he has yet to have his own game and series along with a few others. Waluigi is too many a character that would rather be a cautionary tale and a loser. His negative reception started at the time he was created in 2000. But there's obviously more to him that meets everybody's eye. Infact, TheAnimationGod from deviantart has information of her own of Waluigi. She is currently working on a comic called "Waluigi Land."

It reads thusly: (From her own words)

\- "The Waluigi Land Prologue is currently under heavy construction for this year. this comic project covers the details about Waluigi's origins and the rise and fall of his true purpose before his arrival to the Mushroom Kingdom in my version and according to all my research. however, I need time to give this project a proper story. I will announce when it'll be here. during its near debut, I am monitoring some last things before it's up for public view."

"Earlier, I have stated that I will spew out some answers to this controversial character, thank you for your patience."

"SO, who is this Waluigi guy? where did he come from? and why does he hate Luigi? many have deeply wondered why he is here and what his purpose is but it seems that Nintendo will never acknowledge why, and all because for the sake of a "doubles partner" only and nothing else. I believe his purpose was for the sake of a doubles partner as officially stated by Nintendo, yes...but it doesn't have to be this way. with a little fun and imagination in a place called DeviantArt, it is possible. I have all answers to your problems but unfortunately, only a few things are allowed to you until the prologue."

"It took me all year (2013) to figure it out along with the help of my DA friends. now, according to all my research from many sources and every info bit on his bio and the history of the Mushroom World on the internet as well as my brainstorming, it is believed that there was a "prophecy" that was on the brink of two future versions of a "New World Order." however, there was an interference that prevented this two way catastrophe which catapulted him into the Mushroom Kingdom. how my research led up to this is complicated...anyways, rumor goes 'round that there is in fact a long lost forgotten Kingdom that once stood by ancient kingdoms' sides; (a mirror stilt-like land you might say), but overtime their world was changing through troublesome events and shut off from the rest of the world and vowed to stay true to its surroundings. allegedly, this is the birth place where all creatures branched from; the last sanctuary of an ancient harmonic society who believed they would continue to live in peace if they isolated themselves from the world. but now, and somehow, a great evil is among this forgotten kingdom. there was a "prophecy" that this civilization has always followed that foretold that an unlikely hero or more will save them, but they don't know how it will come to them. so this place he once resided in was the only place where everyone liked him despite his rude behavior but because they heavily relied on him for his skill. but outside the forgotten kingdom...well, no one doesn't like him. to sum things up, anywhere else on the Mushroom planet including fans of Super Mario simply don't understand him. mainly because he was actually from a foreign country and partly because of his mime like silence he never says much. so, he is actually an important character...but the importance of what's he's done happened a long time ago before he came to the Mushroom Kingdom, so to say, Waluigi already served his purpose, so I don't understand why anyone would want to assume he's "unimportant" without getting to know him. anyways, how he fulfilled it is yet to be seen in the story."

"Yes people, I've literally pieced it all but it doesn't hurt to wonder. besides the seriousness of the story, the story will stay true to the Nintendo formula. according to the Waluigi character alone, I've extracted things like a dark-themed forest, ingrained slapstick behavior, partying elements that are in fact in play of the forgotten Kingdom along with the other partying half influence from the invasion, a new cast of characters extracted from the mind of Waluigi, the brutality and unusual performance set by characters and enemies, etc. I could go on and on. I even have ideas on how to save the Wii but it is probably far too late. but I guess I can say it anyways. if this were to become a game, I've envisioned it as a hybrid story plot of a Super Mario 64 world and small traces of Super Mario Galaxy 3D world with 2Demensional animated sequences in special (warp zones) levels as shown by Wario Land: Shake It with fast paced/timed elements and side quests concept between The Legend Of Zelda and Skyrim. robotic and arm machinery is involved so you need to swing both nun-chuck and Wii remote to move heavy objects, move and replace items, and defeat the villain and his large industrial enemies. when machinery is not in use, simply jump out with Z to continue on foot to explore the 3D world and 2Demensional (literally animated bonus levels) warp zones scattered across the continent. I even have a concept for rhythmic levels involving the Wii remote and Nun-chuck where you solve difficult puzzles thrown by the villain or keeping the citizens united against him. despite the strange mix of it all, it will stay true to the Nintendo formula but it is and entirely different story than the usual "save the princess from the dragon method." I wanted to do this comic because no-one even attempted to delve into the reasons why and piece the puzzle together, so who wants to wait another 13 years, yeah? the main things that got me to do this project was when Mario Strikers came out, he had a particular ability which was nature based that got me thinking something. now the thing that really got me was the infamous crotch chop pose. I thought to myself, 'Nintendo is ok with that?" and "He's not from around here, huh?" out of all the tame Nintendo characters, he is the only one who can do that, hmmm...the way he is is just so distinct from everyone...this could only mean one thing."

"For the fandom fun of it: for the first time in fan concept theory, this project will display a further story plot linked to the Super Mario world happenings. however, the project is a little bit geared towards a war affiliated genre but I will try to keep it at a general LEVEL so all ages can enjoy it, so the project covers genres such as war strategy, mechanics and puzzles, cause and effect choices (gaming concept too), rhythmic/timing/score points, I could go on and on, I have so many concepts that are screaming to be let out. the project is quite fun to plan out 'n stuff, but in reality...and to tell you the truth...I am heavily burdened by the comic concept for many reasons. too much deep thinking for the permanent reasons behind Waluigi's madness, fans await this project, my job, heck, I even fear haters may not like what's in the concept ...I gotta get some rest."

She is right. Hopefully her soon to be completed comic could explain more of Waluigi so that way we get his situation. Now...

 **Rosalina Bio.**

What can we say about Rosalina? Magic, whole lot of magic. A goddess she is. Ever since her first appearance in Super Mario Galaxy in 2007, she's been praised with POSITIVE reception.

Rosalina is a character that debuted in Super Mario Galaxy, first appearing in the Gateway Galaxy. She serves as the adopted mother of the Lumas and commands the Comet Observatory. She is a princess as well as a very powerful figure, as her duty is to watch over and protect the cosmos as well as the Lumas.

Rosalina's back-story is chronicled in her storybook told by her in the Comet Observatory's Library in Super Mario Galaxy. Nine chapters are unlocked throughout the GAME, and the last is unlocked by completing the game.

Since her debut, Rosalina has become a recurring character in the Mario series.

/

\- Physical description/clothing.

Rosalina is taller than most characters, rivaling Waluigi's height, and bearing a resemblance to Princess Peach. However, Rosalina's skin is paler, her eyes are a lighter shade of blue, and her hair (possibly "red" in her childhood), is a lighter blond than Peach's. She wears purple nail polish and has a large bang which obscures her right eye.

/

Rosalina wears a gown said to be a color that only exists when the sun peers out of THE CLOUDS. Her brooch, crown, and earrings are star-shaped. The brooch and crown are silver, as are her high heels, while the earrings are yellow. Rosalina also wears a number of jewels, including a yellow jewel inside the brooch and crown jewels that are pink and turquoise. Her gown cuts off at the top of her chest, where a powder-blue flap loops around, and has long sleeves with wide openings at the bottom, which are topped with powder-blue frills. At the bottom is another frill that loops around until turning up to a point at the middle; under this a layer of an undergown is visible. In Super Mario Galaxy, Rosalina holds a silver wand with a golden star at the top.

In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U the bottom of her dress sports glittery star shapes similar to her wand, and her heels are a very light green color, instead of the usual silver.

/

\- Personality and traits.

Rosalina is generally wise and kind. She has an intimate knowledge of the UNIVERSE and cares deeply for the Lumas. Her outward strength and inner sorrow are likely due to the loss of her mother.

It has also been shown that Rosalina's voice is rather monotone, even when she is excited. Like most players, Rosalina enjoys special ACTIVITIES, but in a very humble manner.

/

\- Powers and abilities.

Rosalina has special powers as seen in Super Mario Galaxy. For example, once sufficient power is restored to the Comet Observatory, Rosalina is able to use her powers to surround the observatory in a force field, transforming it into a starship as a form of transportation. Also, she can be protected by a force field that resembles a bubble. If the player attempts to jump on her, the bubble would appear. Rosalina can also form these bubbles around Mario if he falls off the Comet Observatory; it will then levitate and drop him back to where he was standing. Rosalina also has the ability to float in mid-air, just like the Lumas. Finally, Rosalina is shown to be skilled with her wand and can deflect Star Bits with it if the player shoots them at her. She can also use the SPIN move from the Super Mario Galaxy games, as seen in Super Mario 3D World. Rosalina is apparently blessed with longevity or immortality as she only visits her home world every 100 years, yet her physical form is still very youthful. Because of this, her actual age is a complete mystery.

/

\- Relationships.

When Rosalina was a child, she bonded with a Luma looking for its mother and soon became the adoptive mother of both it and a host of other Lumas, who in turn comforted her when she mourned the death of her own mother. She often reads bedtime stories to the Lumas in the Library, is accompanied by a Luma in Mario Kart Wii, and battles on a team with Luma in the fourth INSTALMENT of Super Smash Bros. A Luma named Polari is her most trusted adviser and is often found at her side in Super Mario Galaxy. She is also held in high esteem by Lubba, who refers to her as "The Lady of the Shooting Stars" and is happy to have her on board the Starship Mario at the end of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Mario befriends Rosalina during the events of Super Mario Galaxy, when he recovers the stolen Grand Stars needed to power her Comet Observatory. She then flies her ship to the center of the universe and destroys a fleet of Bowser's airships, thereby helping Mario defeat him and rescue Princess Peach, whom Rosalina had described as Mario's "Special One". As revealed in issue 38 of Super Mario-Kun, Peach herself shares a positive friendship with Rosalina. Luigi assists Mario in the collection of stars in Super Mario Galaxy, at one point giving him a recovered Power Star on the condition that he tells Rosalina that it was Luigi who obtained it for her. The two are also depicted standing together with the Toad Brigade at Peach's Castle in a secret picture that can be obtained by collecting all 121 Power Stars. Rosalina eventually takes an even more hands-on role against Bowser in Super Mario 3D World, when she joins Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad in their adventure.

/

Rosalina is IMO a queen instead of a princess. I say this because she's like God herself. She's the most humble and calm out of all the Mario characters and she looks as if she even can have her own GAME. She is very beautiful and according to some VG experts she's a celestial hottie and I can't blame them for that.

 **IMO Why they are better for each other.**

Now, my reason for this shipping from me.

The reason for why is this...Waluigi and Rosalina deserve each other is because in my opinion, heart and soul...they are looking for that someone. Now I know some will say that's not a real answer but when I say this, what I mean is this...

\- Waluigi, even though he won't admit it must realize this. There is something Waluigi will not accept that fate has brought upon him and Rosalina will SOON be before him to ease the pain of what is bothering him and tell him it is part of his fate and that he must accept it. what it is that Waluigi denies that put him in his current situation I do not know but I wish to know as well as every Waluigi fan. Because of what Waluigi has wrought upon himself in the past, it catapulted him into a string of bad luck and because of that, he is forever doomed to desire love but not obtain it. it is likely that the eternal lonely road is forever sewn because of his ill-choice. however, not all hope is lost for him though. I believe in the future that he'll have something going for him. And the fact he has no backstory makes it more unfortunate but will be overcomed. Plus, Rosalina can fill the hole that affects him to get rid of the anger, jealousy, bitterness and the hatered that he has towards Luigi and others.

/

\- Rosalina even though wise, is naive but for a good reason, to help those in need and to get to kno not only earth but people as well emotionally and personally. And though being the guardian of Lumas and ruler of the galaxy, she too needs to have her heart cured from depression of loneliness she carried when she lost her mother as a baby. But not saying she's fragile or weak. She's very tough and a defender in her own right. Unfortunately, she too has her fair share of negative reception as well. People had often labeled her as overrated or either been bashed due to the fact she has been in Mario GAMES ever since her debut. Waluigi would make her laugh in his own weird way and so on. Always cheer her up whenever she feels down. Waluigi could maybe also break her shell a little bit to make her a little loose.

/

Now I know you'll probably saying "What?" "Eww!" "NO!" "Why would Rosalina go out with the tall purple skinny troll!?"

Listen, not everyone is born with the best looks or facial features. Even TheAnimationGod said it best while describing his features.

-It all depends on a person's perspective of attractiveness. there is always going to be 50% of haters and 50% of people who like him. on the SUBJECT of him looking ugly in appearance, he actually has a heart. there is more to him than just hear people assume he's this or that. honestly, he is pretty handsome, just a very...weird-handsome, which makes it hard to want to like him.

And yes Waluigi is sneaky, mischief, CALCULATING, bad tempered and freaky looking among other things. And Rosalina is the graceful, softspoken, monotoned, somewhat shy and humble queen/goddess. But always remember, opposites attract and the heart wants what the heart wants. So who's to say that Waluigi Isn't deserving of Rosalina or Waluigi is beneath Rosalina and etc? It's not like Waluigi isn't capable of loving someone. If he was incapable, Wario wouldn't have Mona as his girlfriend, and yes, I'm very aware that Wario is a miser who craves money but I believe he cares just as much for Mona as well just like Mario cares and loves Peach also the same with Luigi and Daisy.

/

So there you go. My reasons why they should be together. Again, I won't discriminate against anyone's opinions because they have a right to do so. Just hope that everyone understands why Waluigi and Rosalina are deserving of each other's effections. THANK you. :)

WaluigiXRosalina

RosalinaXWaluigi

Walulina

Long live WaluigiXRosalina!


End file.
